The present
by YoungTakinom
Summary: Skithia is finally having a good day.


Disclaimer: I don't own Chaotic

Skithia was in one of her rare good moods, but it was hard to tell from the look on her face. She was slowly making her way to the ground floor, and even enjoying the coldness of the building. Some said that the coldness of Gothos Tower was due to all of the troubled spirits trapped inside of it. To her, the idea was very amusing.

She fought the urge to hum a tune as she casually strolled through the tower of terror that she called 'home'. Whatever was the cause of the bizarre coldness that flowed through the subterranean building, she would go to extremes to keep it to herself. She would even be willing to take on Van Bloot and the rest of his followers is they dared to do anything to the luxury.

"You are so lucky, Lorrendi." a feminine voice said. Skithia stopped to listen. She could tell that they were three halls down, and even if they were closer, they couldn't stop her from listening to them since she had the right to monitor her inferiors. "Atrapol sure is sweet."

Skithia's stomach churned. Atrapol was not sweet. If anything, he was bitter and sour. If he did something nice for someone, then he had to be up to something.

"He said that if I was going to be seen with him, I would have to look my best, even when he's not around."

Skithia knew that voice all too well. Lorrendi was one of few attractive females in Gothos Tower. The only reason she was such an outcast was because she got Takinom upset about something. Skithia had once welcomed her with open arms for it, but those days were over. So she smirked at the thought of Atrapol temporarily wasting time on Lorrendi. Atrapol couldn't stick with just one female, but stupid Lorrendi probably actually thought she mattered to him. As Skithia went on her way, she almost laughed at the pain the poor girl would probably feel when Atrapol moved on.

She was nearing the ground floor when a familiar form caught the corner of her eye. Krekk was walking down another hall with something in his hands. He hid it behind his back when he saw her.

"What are you hiding this time?" Skithia asked coldly, hoping it was just another stray animal that the broken, bleeding heart had found somewhere.

"It's a surprise." Krekk turned red after hearing himself say something so impulsive. But it wasn't like he a lot of time to think of something.

Skithia turned a bit red as well, but not for the same reasons he did. Now that Atrapol was in charge, Krekk had plenty of reasons to rush back to Chaor. "Show it to me."

"I don't think now's a good time."

"Now, Krekk." Even Krekk could see that Skithia was getting impatient, but he still thought he could talk her out of it.

"I was going to take it to your door." Krekk was being honest, but to Skithia, it sounded like a very suspicious lie. "But you seem busy. Why don't I show it to you later."

"Now, Krekk!"

Her yelling scared him as badly as Van Bloot's did. He got on his knees and held a small, wooden box out to her with both hands. It was rectangular with flowers engraved onto it. Clearly it was gift for someone very special to him. Such fancy packaging was rare in their land, and even if it was empty, is was still a very impressive gift.

"I'm assuming Atrapol sent you get this for Lorrendi?" Skithia rolled her eyes. Atrapol was probably trying to control what the girl wore, and she dumb enough to fall for it.

"Actually, it's gift for very special female." Krekk blushed a little as he admitted to it

"What does she see in you?" Skithia openly asked

"Nothing." Krekk admitted again "And she never will like anything about me. I just wanted to do something for her."

"You wanted to do something for someone who doesn't like you?" Skithia shook her head at him. "Krekk, what do you think this going to accomplish? You're just going to embarrass her."

"No one has to know about it." Krekk reminded her "I was going wait until tonight and sneak it to her door."

"And then knock and sneak away before she could see you?" It wasn't that hard for Skithia to put the peices together.

"Yep!" Krekk grinned as though someone had called him a genius.

"I bet you got her an empty box, didn't you?" Skithia asked just to bother him, but Krekk didn't quite understand that.

"Nope." he answered as he opened the box.

Skithia gasped. It was a long, stretchy, glittery, dark purple, elegant, luxurious hair ribbon. Skithia had seen something like it once, but had quickly decided not to get it out of fear that it would somehow ruin her 'tough girl' reputation. She had caved in later, but she went back for it, it was gone.

"Krekk." Skithia blushed a little and put the fingertips of one hand over the side of her bottom lip "I think you've finally done something right."

"You really think so?" His face beamed like the Overworld sun. Normally his goofy grin was too cheerful for her, but something was different this time. Somehow this was the grin of a man who was pleased with accomplishment and not some child who was unintentionally getting in her way.

"Yes." Skithia looked away. "Whoever you're giving that to is going to like it."

"Well, like I said, I was hoping to leave it at your door." Krekk said as he put it down in front of her, pretty sure that she didn't want his hand anywhere near hers. Then he quickly got up and slowly back away. "No one has to know. I'm glad you like it."

She watched him rush off. She could track him down later, but for now she needed to think things over. Krekk was definitely an airheaded nuisance, but it wasn't every day that someone was willing to sacrifice so much for someone, especially after the way she had always treated him.

Once he was out of sight, she picked up the box and opened it back up. Krekk knew he didn't have a chance, yet he had gone out of his way to do something for her.

She grinned.

It didn't take for her to make up her mind.


End file.
